Iron Fist M
by Gman91
Summary: The story takes place in a world where devices called Skeletons allow people to use pokemon moves and pokemon can talk. It follows the story of a woman named Mia, who wants to travel Sinnoh as her parents did, just to experience the world. Sinnoh is a damaged and broken place, recently coming off a civil war. The region is vulnerable to chaos and someone moves in the shadows.
1. Early Beginnings Arc: Hello Iron Islands

Author's Note- A few years ago I wrote a story called Iron Fist that was posted here. It is still probably my favorite fan fiction that I had written. I had planned to continue it but then my hard drive crashed with about 15-20 unposted chapters on it. I didn't want to have to rewrite all those chapters so I just decided to abandon the story. But I really liked the world I set up. So I decided to write a reboot/sequel and that is what this is. The story was never finished so a direct sequel wouldn't work. Instead Iron Fist M is about 25 years ish after the first story, but will completely stand on its own. It won't rely on anything from the original story, old characters and events will be referenced but it will have its own story. Occasionally there will be a few characters that reappear but I will introduce them as they were new characters. So don't feel like you need to go and read the original because you don't. I only ended up posting like 17 chapters from it. So Iron Fist M will be its own story and I am quite excited for it. I decided to post two chapters at once to get the introduction out of the way. The chapter length will be around the same as these two on average, probably a little longer usually. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are always appreciated.

* * *

><p>The three headed dragon's shadow towered over the injured young lady in front of it. The red headed girl was down on one knee, heavily panting yet only covered in light scratches. A light breeze came by and pushed her sweat dripped bangs out of her fiery, hazel eyes. Underneath her baggy, white tank top was a metal skeleton that laced the outside of her arms, and ran down her legs, chest and back as well. Skinnier strips of the metal ran off the back section and up her neck, ending right by both sides of her lips. Her shaky arm pushed firmly off the rocky ground below her and she confidently stood to her feet. Black shorts complete the bottom of her outfit but the shorts cut off right at her thighs so they wouldn't restrict her leg movements. The Hyrdeigon in front of her hadn't made a movement except releasing steamy, intimidating breaths. Water crashed against the rocky island to the left of the fighters, some droplets landed on the red head's left arm. Large boulders scattered all around the grey battlefield but nothing was directly in between the two combatants. There was another presence on the field though, behind the dragon was a blonde haired male, cloaked in all black trench coat. His lips smirked wickedly, revealing extremely white teeth.<p>

"Mia are you sure you want to continue" asked the blonde male, addressing the red head.

"Is that even a question Uncle Wes? I am standing aren't I? If I can breath I can fight" loudly replied Mia. Wes's smirk extended practically across his entire face and his Hydreigon smirked as well.

"You certainly are Zan's kid. And for the last time child, I am not your uncle" mentioned Wes, matching the girl's loudness.

"You are my father's best friend. That practically make you my uncle. And for the last time, I am not a child, I am eighteen years old. I am an adult" informed Mia proudly, with her chin up in the air. Her head then lowered as she raised her arms up to chest height. "Now, let us continue this fight Tiamut, before my pokemon come back from their errands." Tiamut the Hydreigon narrowed her eyes as the two side heads crept forward.

"I like this child. You picked a good apprentice Wes" spoke Tiamut in a slithering voice. "I'm coming child, prepare yourself." Bright, red flames extended from all three mouths of the dragon pokemon. The flames spread across the uneven ground straight for Mia. She slammed her right foot into the ground and quickly elevated herself into the air, above the flamethrower mass. Her palms came together horizontally and water violently swirled around in them. The water formed a sharp shuriken and was shot right at the dragon's middle head. Tiamut's neck was pierced by the attack but it didn't actually cut anything but it did sting. The massive dragon flew forward as Mia began to ascend back to the ground. Her palms were still pressed together and another shuriken was shot out followed by one more after that. The two ninja stars slammed into Tiamut's chest and were reduced to simple water as they splashed onto the rocky ground. Wes continued t sit back and watch without a word. Tiamut's two outside heads lunged forward at Mia, trying to crunch her shoulders with their sharp teeth. One mouth managed to barely scrap her shirt as she hastily darted backwards. Mia stuck out one palm with her fingers fully extended and electric strings flew off all five fingers. The electric web was wrapped around Tiamut's middle head and Mia slammed her arm down to throw Hydreigon to the ground. But the pokemon was much stronger than the exhausted girl and while Hydreigon was pulled down slightly, it was not slammed against the ground like planned. And since Tiamut resisted the electric type it only stung slightly. Tiamut then flicked her head into the air and Mia was pulled with it. The red head released the web attack but she had already been tossed in the air. She attempted to straight her body so she could land smoothly but she was too tired to correct her wildly flopped body. The girl slammed chest first into the hard ground and coughed up blood immediately.

"Blood means your skeleton's energy is too low to properly shield you. The battle is over" announced Wes. "Hell, once you start getting bruises and scratches the battle should be over but you're too stubborn. Your father and mother would be very upset at me if they saw this." Wes shook his head side to side with slight regret. His pokemon however was smiling happily, enjoying the excitement.

"I'm not stupid enough to fight after seeing blood during a friendly, training match. I'm stubborn but not stupid, or so I like to think" weakly spoke Mia, not having moved from her spot on the ground. "My father would only be upset at the level I'm pushing myself. He had his training on Iron Island right before taking on the Skeleton Clash Masters, just like I'm doing. Mother would be upset just because I left home, no matter where I went. She is a bit overprotective." Wes laughed cheerfully with his back arched back to stretch.

"You don't have to tell me that. Don't forget I traveled Sinnoh with them. I know your parent's characteristics all too well. Funny how this is where your father trained with his sister. And then I just so happened to move here. And so here you are, training with me before taking on the scary world that is Sinnoh. What do you even plan to do child? I don't think taking on the Skeleton Clash Masters or the Gym Leaders is your only goal."

"It is not. Especially taking on gym leaders, I will probably do some for my pokemon to enjoy but I don't plan on taking on the pokemon league. I am my father's child, I am not a good trainer. I do plan on taking on the Skeleton Clash Masters of course. I have a skeleton of my own now, a device that lets me use pokemon moves in battle, taught by my pokemon but used with my own strength. Of course I want to test my skills against these Masters. But you are right, that is not why I want to journey Sinnoh. Barely over two decades ago Sinnoh had a civil war, Jubilife was ruled by an electric company that stole everyone's pokemon and used them for free energy, my grandfather tried to resurrect Arceus and use its power to level the region. And a bunch of other conflicts happened, all so recently. I know that's why my parents, well mostly my mother, doesn't want me to leave the safety of Sunnyshore but the world is ripe off conflict. It is in a recovery stage and recovery is a very rough process. So I want to experience Sinnoh's recovery first hand, I want to see the highs and lows of this region while it tries to stabilize itself after all that trauma. I don't want to spend my days in a mansion, looking at the coast from a giant tower. I want to live. But I need to be strong to stay alive in this world, so that is why I am here Uncle Wes."

"Well kid, I'll make sure to get you ready to kick some ass" reassured Wes with a proud smile.

"I know you will, that is why I came here" muttered Mia happily.

"Mia!" shouted two childish voices. Off from the land side was a Joltik and a Roserade quickly running towards their trainer.

"Hi Gus, hi Araveer" welcomed Mia weakly. The two pokemon didn't stop until they were right by her side. Several yards behind them jogged a Frogadier. Gus the Joltik scurried up Mia's body and rested happily on the back of her shoulder.

"Mia you're bleeding, why do you push yourself so far. I should've never left your side" screamed Araveer the Roserade in horror.

"Don't get hurt anymore" whined Gus in an adorably sad voice.

"Sorry, I tried to distract them but they got suspicious and came running back here" informed Ivan the Frogadier with a thick, northern accent. He stood away from the group on his hind legs with his arms crossed. Tiamut and Wes just observed these reactions and it took them back to days of the past.

"It is alright Ivan, you bought me enough time. And I'm sorry guys but this was not just a day trip. I know you hoped that I'd change my mind once I got here but I am staying here to train. And I hope that you guys will stay with me. I know Ivan is on board already. But I want you two here as well. The future is likely to be full of fighting. I am a stubborn person who is quick to act, if I don't get properly trained I will get into trouble that my fists can't back up. So close your eyes while I fight if it helps, but will you guys stay with me and then journey across Sinnoh with me?" Mia looked at her two pokemon the best she could but she wasn't able to move her neck so she only stared at the Roserade's legs.

"Of course" cheerfully answered the fickle Gus. Araveer sighed as she spun around, turning her back towards Mia.

"I can't leave you after such a pathetic speech. Who else is going to heal up the wounds that you are bound to get? Just know I won't be happy" replied Araveer with another sigh. A large smile covered Mia's entire face with cheer.

"Thanks guys. We will have to find a team high five when I can move more. I'm a little sore right now. Tiamut is pretty tough."

"Oh you have no idea. I went easy on your child. You have several more months of this and I'll be using more of my strength every time. I will beat strength into you, that will be your training from me" promised the violent dragon. Wes chuckled while Mia looked surprisingly excited. Her pokemon did not share her excitement. Except for Ivan, no emotion seemed to appear on his face.


	2. Early Beginnings Arc: Bye Iron Islands

Five months had passed by as quickly as the tides hit the shores of the rock island. The sun was starting to rise, showing its morning rays to Sinnoh. A sweat soaked Mia was standing still with her hands stretched in the air to catch her breath. Ivan was just a few paces behind her, exhausted as well. Wes was leaned back in a blue, plastic chair with a steaming mug of coffee comfortably in his hand. His back was turned to the group and his eyes were fixed on the climbing sun.

"Did you enjoy your morning run kids?" questioned a calm Wes as hot coffee trickled down his tired throat.

"Always. It was nice to get one last look at this island anyway" replied Mia between heavy breaths. Ivan just nodded along with his partner's words. He took his long inhales in through his nostril.

"So you really plan to leave today?" asked Wes, still not turning his face towards his company. Mia's lips formed a smirk to the right side as she shook her head around with a chuckle.

"What? Are you going to miss me old man?"

"I'm actually just ready to have my island back, I miss the peace. Why do you think I came here in the first place."

"I'm going to miss you. I really do appreciate all the training, life lessons and all that jazz" mentioned Mia sincerely.

"I'm going to miss you too kid. Go out and make a name for yourself. And don't die. What is your plan?" Mia had regained enough oxygen to let her hands down now and her breaths regained a normal pace.

"I don't have a plan. Planning is my sister's or my mother's thing. I am my father's child. I'm just going to start in Canalave and make my way back to Sunnyshore. Fight some clash masters or gym leaders along the way if I feel like it. Make some enemies, make some friends" Wes smiled as he leaned back farther, his blonde hair rustled in the light wind.

"I like that. No plan keeps you on the edge, keeps things exciting. Well again, please don't die."

"I won't, you trained me remember?" Mia mentioned with a smile as she started to slowly trot forward towards the wooden hut in front of her. Ivan tiredly bounced along behind his friend. Wes's mouth dropped open to allow words to exit but he was interrupted by the loud howl of a Manectric. The howl was not real though, it was automated. Mia hand frantically fumbled with a small bag that was attached to her left arm. Inside the blue bag she retrieved a navy poke'nav. The rectangular device danced around with vibration while playing the loud roar. On the screen of the phone was a picture of a middle aged woman with dull eyes and lush, orange hair. "Hello mom" answered Mia in a monotone.

"Hi Sky" greeted Wes in a fake, excited voice.

"Good morning baby" enthusiastically spoke Sky. "Did you get everything packed alright, are you on the boat yet, where are you?" She spat out words at an alarmingly fast rate but Mia's ears were trained to understand the voice.

"Mom I'm still at the Iron Island. It is not even six yet, do you really think I'd be alive if I tried to get Araveer up this early? But don't worry about me, the seas are calm. Wes already did maintenance on the boat last night. My bags are packed. And I already called and made a reservation for a hotel in Canalave. I am your daughter mom, I have everything organized and planned" assured Mia in a now cheery but fake tone. The fakeness of her tone was lost on her mother though, who exhaled a very loud sigh of relief. She hastily spat out more words and Mia listened but she twisted the phone away from her mouth. "I didn't call a hotel for reservations yet, and I won't" she whispered to Wes.

"I didn't do maintenance on the boat either" whispered Wes back. The two shared a chuckle but restrained themselves so the sound didn't reach Sky.

"Text me as soon as you reach Canalave, alright sweetie?" requested Sky sweetly. Her voice was light yet it was also lightly withered from age. "And one last thing. In a week your father is going to be in Jubilife for a meeting. He didn't want to tell you since he didn't want to alter your journey's speed for him. But I'm sure you will want to see him." A childish smile overcame Mia's sweaty face and her feet danced around.

"I actually would love that. I'll make sure to find him, thanks Mom. I'm going to get going though. I need to finish packing and get on the seas while it is calm. Don't worry about me too much." Tears were not in her eyes but the girl's face showed sadness. She hated hearing the heart break in her mother's voice every time they talked. Mia's decision to leave was rough on Sky, even though it wasn't mean to be.

"Alright well I won't hold you any longer baby. If you ever want to just come home though, send word and we will come and get you. Be safe, I know you won't listen to that. But please be safe. And one last thing, I'm sure I'll talk to you about this again. But after Jubilife when you're deciding between going to Florama or Oreburgh, pick Oreburgh. Your sister is still there for work and will be for a while. I wish you guys would be closer, you should at least go and say hi" pleaded Sky. The sadness in her voice was even more apparent than before. Mia just felt like a big disapointment talking to her mother.

"I'll think about it. Bye Mom, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye Sky" added Wes but the pokenav had already been slid shut. Mia's eyes stared at the ground but she was just in deep thought. A damp hand tapped her arm.

"I'll be alright" assured Ivan. "Your mother is the Skeleton Clash Master of Sunnyshore. She loves you very much and she misses you, but deep down she knows that this adventure is good for you. She will be fine, she is crazy tough even if it doesn't seem like it. This journey is for you, yes it is selfish, but you need it. Now shall we finish packing so we can get to Canalave and start some mischief?" Mia nodded with a smile, her eyes were burning like they were when she fought Tiamut. Her long legs quickly carried her towards the wooden hut.

"That is the most I think I've ever heard you talk" mentioned Wes while scratching at his golden beard. Ivan replied by shrugging his shoulders as he followed his master.

"He does that. Silence for hours or days and then a mass of speech. I say that he just builds up his words. He is a real character" informed Mia as she reached the wooden door to the blue hut.

"So are you" retaliated Ivan. Mia smirked and she glanced back to her partner briefly before focusing on the door and shoving it open.

"Hey wake up sleepyheads, we are going to Canalave."


	3. Early Beginnings Arc: Posh and Bennett

**Early Beginnings Arc:**

**Chapter 3: Bennett and Posh**

_"The Skeleton Clash Master of Canalave is very, well there a lot of words to describe them. Odd would be my first choice. Strong is my second. Mind you I know all the Masters quite well. I am the one who tested just about all of them and approved them into their spots. Unless things have massively changed, I'd put Posh in the top three of the masters in terms of strength. But that is only when he gets serious. Which he never does. He likes to rely on tricks and games instead, he is very childish. That is why he is in Canalave, since that is where all the foreigners start their journeys and that is a large number of the competitors who take the Master Challenge. He is strong enough to give people a taste of what to expect and he really enjoys being the welcome mat to Sinnoh and the Challenge. I won't tell you much about his actual skill since that is for you to find out yourself. But ghost moves are his specialty. Just play his games, expect the game and use your smarts to find a solution around it and you will be just fine. Still remember, Teacher Wes vouches for his strength. I doubt he will go full out against you, he will need to be moved cities if he uses that strength during official matches often. But just remember he has the capability, so be smart, don't call him out or push him against a wall. Don't be that reckless child that I know you are. You have a good brain on your shoulders, don't forget it."_

Mia remembered the words of Wes as her boat floated towards the brown, wooden dock. The boards were high quality and evenly spaced apart. The docks weren't the only beautiful part, the city behind it was well maiainted and gorgeous. Though the beauty was lost on Mia and Gus, Araveer stared at the city with shimmering eyes. Every building in site was tall, even the houses were no shorter than two stories. It was a city largely composed of metal but stone walls were evident. Wood wasn't spotted beyond the docks. The tallest of buildings was Harring Tower, which was formerly known as the Bartrin Mansion before Posh Harring took over as the Clash Master. Way before that the building had served as the pokemon gym for a man named Byron. Gus was resting on Mia's shoulder as she sat on the bench at the back of the small motorboat. The woman steered the engine's rudder and controlled its speed with just one handle. Ivan and Araveer stood to occupy the front of the boat. The ocean was still extremely flat and the boat coasted into the dock with just an occasional rocking motion. Ivan casually hopped up to the dock with a rope in hand. He swiftly fastened the rope to a wooden pillar that rose off from the dock. Mia gently lifted Araveer's light body onto the dock before taking a large step onto the ground herself. A single, orange backpack was left in the boat which she snatched up before walking away. The pack had four zipper pockets and every pocket was filled to the brim. A brown bed roll was fastened to the top of the pack. Just as Ivan finished tying a snug knot in the rope a huge splash erupted right beyond the boat. Mia hastily turned around and ran back to the edge of the dock, peering into the water intently. Within two seconds a man's head appeared from the water with frustration burning in his eyes. His eyes were a deep purple and they went along well with his brown hair that hung below his ears. Well it was usually a light brown, the water had deepened the tone.

"Yo clumsy, grab my hand" ordered Mia with her palm extended to the man. He looked around her age, maybe a year or two older. The guy didn't even look at Mia or her pokemon. His eyes were fixed on the Harring Tower which was just a few hundred yards away from the docks and a stone path was paved right towards it. The tower wasn't as beautiful was it was a moment ago. On the top floor of the green and gold building was now a giant hole in the wall, facing the ocean. At the edge of the hole stood a man, Posh Harring. He looked out at the sea with a smug grin, his grey bangs laid right over his hazel eyes. Posh made no movements, his hands were slide casually in his black slack's pockets.

"That bastard" mumbled the wet man while biting his lip. "And no thanks miss, I am fine." The man treaded water as an occasional wave came and grazed his chin. Mia looked perplexed as she retracted her hand. Araveer was looking at the Harring Tower in shock and disgust that such a building was so carelessly damaged. Ivan's slender eyes were locked on the tower as well but he was focusing more on Posh.

"Uh alright. Can you at least tell me what happened? Did you just get flung from the Harring Tower?" wondered Mia, still wearing her confused scowl with her hands resting on her short's pockets.

"Fair enough, I'm sure it does seem rather odd but that is exactly what happened. I went and challenged that man way up there, Posh, to a Skeleton Clash. He accepted but told me he plays with rules, and the rule for this battle was that anything goes. So he called out his pokemon during the battle and they attacked me together, sending me flying out of the tower" informed the brunette, still chewing on his lip. "Well two can play at that game" he shouted, pointing a red and white sphere in the tower's direction. With a fantastic flash of red light, a large serpent was summoned into the water, spiraling its long body loosely around its master's location. The milotic released a large sigh and rolled its eyes once it had fully materialized. "Milly let's go, Hydro Pump." Both of the man's hands were out of the water now as he continued to tread heavily with his feet.

"Whatever" Milly spoke with zero interest. Shiny, purple ovals were ejected from the brunette's hands as a jet of blue water spiraled around them. The attack was aimed high but it lost momentum after a while and curved down into the ground, smacking against the concrete and dissipating, still a hundred yards away from the mansion. Posh kept his smug grin even though the brunette couldn't see it from his distance. The clash master took a few steps back and faded away in the darkness of the room, a Sableye that was clutched to his leg went along with him. "I'm going back now" Milly said demandingly. Without the man doing a thing, Milly disappeared in a flash of glowing red.

"Looks like he is baiting you to come after him" Mia commented. Her feet were still flirting with the edge of the dock and her eyes were staring at the man's fascinating eyes.

"Yeah, that he is. At least now I know how he fights but the odds are still against me, all I have is Milotic and she can't be summoned outside of water. I'll come up with something." The brunette threw his arms forward to rotate along the water and carry him towards the dock's end. Mia leant out her hand again and the man accepted with a smile. She gripped his hand with both of her own and pulled him up with a strong tug. His hands were scratched and rough though hers were just as bad.

"I have an idea for you" mentioned Mia with a large grin of joy. The man's eyebrows peaked up in interest as he kicked around his legs to remove some water. He was dressed in a white, long sleeve woven matched with charcoal slacks with a black belt wrapped around. A silver, metal skeleton peaked out from his sleeves and also crawled up his neck, ending at just one side of his thin, lips. "My name is Mia by the way."

"Nice to meet you Mia. My name is Bennett." Bennett reached out his hand this time and the two shook hands firmly. Both parties smiled at each other. "Now this idea you had? I like to win so I'll listen to anything." Bennett continued to stare at Mia, awaiting for her mouth to open eagerly.

"Well he said anything goes and showed that by using a pokemon to directly attack you. So literally anything goes. If he isn't going to fight fair then neither should you. I'm sure you've noticed but I am wearing a skeleton and I am trained to fight. Let me go with you, I'll be your anything goes."

"Fighting a Clash Master with a complete stranger, that is living. I like your style. Well Mia if you would like to bless me with your company I will accept your offer. Anything goes. Though I'd like to talk about your abilities so get an idea of how we can work together." Bennett began to drudge forward with his soaked clothes. The sun was out and it was warm but not near hot enough to get Bennett dry anytime soon.

"Oh of course we will have that talk. One moment though." Mia had a single blue key in her hand the whole time and now she passed it off to Ivan who had turned his attention back towards her. "Go to Mr. Smith's house and return the key please. Thank him for lending us his boat. Take Araveer with you and let's meet back up at the poke center. Alright?" Ivan simply nodded as his webbed hands snatched up the key. He bounced forward and grabbed Araveer at the wrist, dragging her along. She was still traumatized by the disgusting hole in the Harring Building. The two groups walked the same shining, stone path with Ivan's group in front before they continued straight deeper into the city and Mia moved to the left.

"So what brings you to Canalave?" wondered Bennett. His voice was very sultry and smooth. He sounded especially like an angel next to Mia's rough, choppy voice.

"Oh you know, just left the Iron Islands visiting my uncle, now I plan to trek across Sinnoh, just because. Normal young woman stuff, yourself?" Mia spoke with a light smile as she goofily swung around her arms. Bennett couldn't help but chuckle slightly though his face got more and more firm every step closer they got to the mansion. The frustration expression that he met Mia with was beginning to return.

"Oh yeah, typical stuff, you're pretty basic Mia."

"That's my middle name actually."

"Mia Basic uh, what? Jones?"

"No last names."

"Fair enough, no last names." The duo's quick bodies stepped into the shadow of the tower now, its golden double doors not far away. "And to answer your question. I am here from Hoenn to take on the Master Challenge." Now that he mentioned it, Mia could pick up that southern Hoenn drawl to his voice but it was very faint. "After we kick Posh's teeth in, how about you go out to dinner with me and I'll tell you the whole story?"

"Fine, but it's not a date."

"Yeah it's not a date bucko" chimed in Gus to remind the world he was still there. The little joltik remained on the backside of Mia's shoulder. Both humans grabbed one of the golden door handles and they ripped open the lion shaped door. The front door opened up to a massive lobby room but the trio had no idea as it was pitch black. Even the light from the outside didn't reach into the darkness, it was a magical sort of darkness. Bennett just shook his head side to side, not phased by his as he walked in. He turned back to grab and drag the hesitant Mia in but she was already in right beside him, despite not expecting the darkness. Nothing could slow down the girl when she was itching for a fight.

"Posh, I'm here for you. My fist craves your face" declared Bennett.

* * *

><p>The newly found partnership between Bennett and Mia is put to the test as they go head to head against one of the Skeleton Clash Masters, Posh. But how can they fight in a dark room against the master of tricks. Bennett has a few tricks up his sleeve and Mia gets to show off her training. All on the next <strong><span>Iron Fist: The Trickster<span>**


	4. Early Beginnings Arc: The Trickster

The darkness of the Harring Tower wouldn't even let Mia see her shaking hands in front of her. Not knowing what to expect she kept her hands raised up in a defensive motion. All of her focus went into her ears. Though the only sound behind her own breathing was Bennett's.

"M-m-mia, I'm scared" whined Gus. Mia was about to hush her pokemon but then stopped herself from the rude action.

"It's alright, I'm scared too" she lied in a sweet voice. "Want to go back to your ball?"

"Y-y-yeah. Sorry. Win please." Gus's little tick legs helped him scurry down her body and he stopped at her belt which held three pokeballs to the side. The red flash of Gus returning to his ball could be seen through the darkness but even it wasn't as bright as it normally was.

"So Bennett, was it this dark when you came in here the first time?" wondered Mia. She had to take a step after entering and had no idea where Bennett had gone to.

"No it was normal in here at first. I was lead up to his room on the top floor where we talked for a bit and I challenged him. Right after that he used a move to do this. I think it's just the move Mist, maybe combined with Smokescreen? But it doesn't seem smoky, so I'm not sure. But I have a way to combat it so don't stress" explained Bennett with confidence. His voice was still very close to where Mia stood.

"You should stress, you're fighting a Skeleton Clash Master" warned the voice of Posh. His voice was eerie and unnerving. It came from up above. Bennett flicked open his palms and summoned four orbs of white fire that circled around in front of him. The wisps gave about ten feet of light around Bennett, still not enough to reveal where Posh was. Mia wasn't even aware of the light and had been flinging water shurikens around where she had heard the voice. "Brining along a friend eh? I like it, anything goes." Posh's voice had moved far left of where it had started from. He made no footstep sounds or any sort of noises. Bennett pushed one of his white wisps up towards where the voice was coming from. The flame moved quickly and continued to illuminate everything around it but didn't reveal Posh. Something cut at Bennett's leg and he grimaced but his skeleton absorbed any physical wound that may have occurred.

"Of course, if you're going to play cheap then so am I" declared Bennett.

"It isn't really cheap actually" defended Mia. "Anything goes forces competitors to rely on their minds more, regular battle tactics and strategies won't be enough. You have to find a way to even the odds, it is actually a brilliant rule." A small claw scratched at the back of Mia's leg and caused her to grimace. Her reflexes caused that leg to snap back and kicked through a small Sableye that was scurrying around. The kick would've smacked its head if it wasn't for its ghostly body. Mia could feel her leg go through something though. She hastily spun around and begin to throw forward a storm of blue shurikens. Sableye was fast and dodged them while bouncing around on all fours. The pokemon let out a small sigh of relief when the barrage of attack had ended. That sigh carried itself to Mia's ear and caused one last water shuriken to fly off, hitting Sableye square in the chest. The light pokemon was carried backwards until it slammed into a fancy, burgundy wall. Pictures decorated all along the walls and shook slightly from the impact of Sableye's body but it was too small of a force to bring any of them crashing down.

"I like her a lot. She has a good head on her shoulders" compliment Posh.

"You talk too much" Bennett criticized as he had leapt into the air. The wisps around him illuminated Posh's face as the two men were right next to each other. Posh was just floating around near the ceiling. A purple liquid spread over Bennett's rugged fist and he fired it right at Posh. Bennett's long sleeve shirt still tightly gripper to his arm due to the weight of the water which greatly slowed down the jab. Posh was able to bend his face out of the way with a creepy grin. The punch scrapped the master's cheek and left behind some residual poison. Posh replied by firmly planting one palm in front of Bennett's stomach. A glowing ball of purple and black energy was summoned and immediately launched into Bennett. The shadow ball drug the human back to the ground, slamming him through an oak coffee table.

"Aw I liked that table, it was imported from Cinnabar" quietly whined Posh. "Even if I talk to much, I will not deny or confirm that, you're not using the brain. This is not round two, this is a continuation of our fist match and pushing you into the water was one of my plays. Your movements are slow in those clothes and you were foolish enough to come to fight me in those clothes. Alright maybe I do talk to much." Bennett could not reply as he was trying to get back the air that had been knocked out of him. He continued to lay among the mass of broken table, completely vulnerable to an attack but Posh did nothing. "Sableye, come back to my side."

"Sorry, Sableye is all, tied up at the moment" Mia joked proudly. Sableye was still against the wall but now electric strings trapped his body snuggly against the wall. He squirmed and wiggled but each movement produced an electric shock into his small body. Posh flicked off the poison from his cheek and starred at Mia with narrow eyes.

"I don't think I like you anymore. Nice pun though."

"I don't think I care" retaliated Mia, glaring in the direction she assumed Posh was in.

"So why are you helping out this challenger? Siblings, lovers?" wondered Posh. He continued to float around, keeping his eyes locked on Mia.

"Strangers. Just met him after you flung him into the ocean. He needed help beating you, I like to fight. This fight is an experience and that's why I'm traveling across Sinnoh, to experience. My turn for a question, why do you hold back when you fight. Wes Bartrin is my uncle so I know about your strength. If he is right about you, you could hold a spot in Veilstone or Hearthome, yet you're here."

"Wes Bartrin's niece you say. He never married and he doesn't have any siblings so he has no nieces. But whatever. To answer your question, I am very strong you're right. But if I'm one of the top Clash Masters, by the time the challengers get to me they have already experienced a lot, they are already quite strong. It's harder to surprise them or play games with them. Here in Canalave, I get all of the foreigners, who are less experienced, less prepared. They are easy to toy with and will fall for my games and tricks easily. That is fun for me, going toe to toe in full power against a strong opponent, is not fun. Happy?" Mia mulled over the information and shrugged her shoulders.

"Satisfied" she replied. Bennett was coming up to his feet now as his breathing had returned to him.

"Good, as I am with your answer. No more questions. I want to smoke a cigar and read a book so let's wrap this up. What can Wes Bartrin's imaginary niece truly do?"

"Don't forget about me" shouted Bennett as he cocked back his fist. While on the ground he had unbuttoned his right sleeve and rolled it up, putting the wet sleeve out of the way of his punching motion.

"Make me remember you" challenged Posh. He pulled back both of his arms and shadowy, purple claws extended from all of his fingers. With a firm step on the air he pushed off and rocketed his body down towards Mia. His arms came forward in front of his body and formed a point that was aimed to pierce Mia like a spear. That spear didn't come close to Mia though as an electric web tripped up Posh by the ankles. A light shock spread across his body and his legs were stuck to the threads. He was completely vulnerable and Bennett had already leapt through the air. His purple fist jabbed the master right into the top of his head, through the shadow claws. The strong punch ripped Posh from the electric web and sent him flying back through the mansion, smacking against the wall across from the entrance. Shocks spread across his body again as several yellow webs had been placed on the wall, waiting for him. "When the hell did you set these webs up? I was watching you" wondered a confused Posh.

"You were watching the wrong person, anything goes. I used electric web on your Sableye but where did you think I learned it from?" Gus scurried up Mia's leg with a proud smile on his little face.

"Your joltik, but he went into his ball once you got into the room" mentioned Posh, still wearing a confused look. He didn't try to wiggle away from the webs, knowing it was futile.

"You had your entire building dark in the middle of a battle and you knew where your opponent would enter from. You wouldn't make them crawl up what like ten stories, in the dark, if they can even remember where the stairs are. It was obvious that you'd be waiting at the entrance, I could tell through the hole in the wall that there was something up with darkness. So Gus and I prepared this scene, so you wouldn't think about him. Then he snuck out and set up webs on every wall and in front of you. You do talk too much" informed Mia with a proud smirk. She stared happily at where she thought Posh was with her hand on her hip.

"I see, and then you planned all this with a complete stranger, impressive" complimented Posh.

"Oh no, I had no idea this was happening" blurted Bennett.

"Yeah I had planned to hit you myself after the trap got you, but he did it for me, so that works" Mia spoke.

"I see. Well great strategy, I commend you. You played my game well. But you made a mistake, electric web is not forever." Posh's arms were thin but they were enough to push out of the thinning webs, they shocked him but the shocks were dying out.

"Well no duh" Bennett and Mia spoke in perfect unison. Bennett had both palms forward at the wall where the voice was coming from. Balls of purple poison were shot forward repeatedly from both hands which moved over towards the left. That allowed his attack to cover the entire wall and hit Posh no matter where he was before he could get out. Mia had done the same but with her spinning water shurikens. At the same time water blades and poison bombs slammed into Posh's well dressed stomach. He was just broken out of the web trapping but the strong attacks took away his energy to levitate and he fell to the ground. As he fell the darkness in the room disappeared into nothing. Sableye had broken out of his webs but the shock from fighting the webs had knocked the little guy out and that is where he laid. Posh was still awake but he was out of fight.

"Well, I guess I should've saw that coming. You win. Give me a second to get up and I will give you your emblem" groaned Posh, gripping his stomach with one hand while holding his body up with the other.

"Mia won the match for me though, but I will still accept that emblem. I will just have to prepare more for the next master."

"Don't bother training too much, Oreburgh's Master is a joke" commented Posh as he rose up his knees slowly. "I leave my emblems in a safe upstairs. Wait here, make yourself comfortable. Maybe try to fix my coffee table that you broke." With that, Posh began to hobble towards the stairs. He recalled Sableye into its ball as he passed.

"You, you broke the table, jerk" mumbled Bennett under his breath.

* * *

><p>Bennett held the piece of metal up towards the sky. The thin metal was shaped like the Herring Tower, even had matching green and gold colors. He slipped the piece into his wallet with a triumphant look. Mia was still walking next to him as the two were now outside, walking on the stone path to the poke center. She held out her hand with her palm extended towards her new friend's face. Bennett met her request and slammed his palm against hers, the highest of fives. The poke center, complete with its white walls and red roof was now in sight. Ivan could be seen leaning against the building while Araveer was enthusiastically waving towards her owner with both rose hands. The sun was falling down now to go greet the other side of the world.<p>

"So what is your next move?" wondered Bennett.

"Well my father is actually going to be in Jubilife so I'll meet up with him. After that I'm not sure, probably take Florama up and keep going that path until I reach Sunnyshore. Just exploring the countryside to live a little. How about you?" answered Mia with a shrug of her bare shoulders.

"I'm just going to keep getting the emblems. I'm not sure if I want to go to Florama or Oreburgh after Jubilife."

"Well, good luck. And don't let me take all the credit for today's win, you hit hard and you can jump, damn you can jump. It was nice meeting you." Mia waved goodbye with a large smile as she walked backwards from Bennett, towards her pokemon. Gus had already jumped off her shoulder to go greet Araveer, words about the match were flying from his little mouth.

"Wait" shouted Bennett, refusing to say goodbye. "I know we literally just met, and sorry if this is weird. But if we are heading in the same direction, can we travel together for a bit? Safety in numbers, the more the merrier, all that jazz. But mostly, I want to be around you more because I want to learn to think like you do. You're strategic minded and I'm just punch punch punch. I know that being able to pick up strategic thinking will really boost my strength and I feel that you could do that for me. And for what you get out of this deal, well I'm really good at singing campfire songs" rambled Bennett with a nervous smile.

"Yeah that sounds good. Allies are part of the journey. But if you try to steal from me or kill me, I'll beat you up" sternly warned Mia. She had a knack for switching between serious and silly so naturally.

"Yeah, I know you will." Mia's smile returned as she turned around to greet her pokemon.

_"I made a friend in Canalave father, just like you. You allied with strangers and that worked out well for you, hopefully Bennett works for me."_

[hr]

Who is Bennett? He has a story besides being a man from Hoenn who can fight. Why does he fight, where did he get his skeleton from, why did he come to Sinnoh? He has no problem blurting this all to Mia as the group travels towards Jubilife to meet her father. All on the next **Iron Fist: Benjamin Bennett.**

But wait, there is more? To get the plot moving another chapter will drop at the same time.

The group reaches the advanced city of Jubilife. But it has undergone mass changes. There are no longer houses or apartments open to the public. It has become a business city, where most companies have placed their headquarters. There was an event that caused this city to switch, just what happened? Bennett learns the truth while Mia meets up with her father. Does he have words of encouragement or words of discouragement? All of this on the next **Iron Fist: Emergence.**


	5. Early Beginnings Arc: Benjamin Bennett

**Early Beginnings Arc:**

**Chapter 5: Benjamin Bennett**

"Ah, the grass!" exclaimed Mia as she danced through a grassy field. Her hands flew in the air behind her. She giggled in glee enjoying the scenery and Gus stayed on her shoulder giggling along. Araveer was walking behind them at a normal pace but was happily enjoying every stroll through the lush green grass. Bennett and Ivan trailed behind the whole group by a few paces.

"Yes Mia, this is grass" teased Bennett with a charming smile.

"Shut up Hoenn boy" replied Mia with narrow eyes. That glare lasted a moment before her eyes were filled with glee again as she continued to run through the fields. Her shoes were in her pack at the moment. Each time her bare foot danced with the grass a thrill ran up her spin. "I haven't touched real grass in five months. You should be thriller to. If you took a boat from Hoenn it has probably been at least a month since you've seen grass?" Mia slowed down her pace as she kept her neck turned around to look at her new friend.

"So? I guess I've never been a grass fanatic like someone here" teased Bennett with a sly smile.

"Are you talking about Araveer? I bet you are?" innocently asked Gus. Araveer was obviously to the words, she was lost in thought. Mia chuckled once as she scratched the top of her little tick's face. Electricity was formed as she did this and crawled up her arm.

"Does that not hurt?" wondered Bennett, his eyes staring at the electricity surging though Mia's hand. It took Mia a moment to even register what he was talking about. Her eyes lit up once she realized.

"Oh this? Not at all. Gus has strong attack but this is just from the electricity storing on his fur. In general it is pretty light. But especially for me. My mother owns a Manectric and the same things happened when you pet him. Yet I never learned as a child. It is a wonder I didn't get permanently paralyzed. I ended up forming a natural resistance to electricity because of that. It is a very minor resistance as far as battle goes but something like this, it doesn't even register to my body" explained Mia.

"Interesting." Gus had had enough though and Mia raised her hand from his body.

"So, tell me something about you." A light breeze came over and carried the hair of both brunettes. They continued their trek on the empty path to Jubilife. The city wasn't in site yet nor was anybody else.

"My name is Benjamin Bennett. I am twenty years old. I was born in Rustboro and that's where I lived. We traveled all around Hoenn but never moved. I'm an open book kid, what else do you want to know?" Mia's lips puckered out in a sour expression and she glared back at Bennett.

"Kid? I'm eighteen. And more so my mentor called me kid and he would do it the most when I was failing a training. So it is a rough word."

"Noted, I'll avoid kid, bub."

"Or just, Mia. Anyway. Who got you into Skeleton Clashing and where did you get your skeleton? They are sort of rare and expensive."

"My father works for DevCorp. They are one of the top producers of skeletons yet skeleton clashing never got very popular in Hoenn. Always found that odd. Anyway that's how I got my skeleton. My father got one for my brother and I one day. He thought it would help us take out our teenage aggression so then we could better focus on school. It worked for my brother but not for me, I focused on the battles. I liked the thrill of the battle, the intensity. I'm not the smartest man, I don't have a lot of talents, I can't paint, I can't write. I can't train pokemon well, I mean you met Milly for a second, she can barely stand me and won't teach me any of her moves. But I can throw a mean right hook and I can throw an even better poison jab. And Sinnoh is the place where Skeleton Clashing lives. Despite all the troubles this region has gone through lately, Skeleton Clashing is still a huge part of the culture here. So after trying to get a 'respectable' career at home, I decided that Skeleton Clashing was the only thing for me, so I got on a boat and left and here I am" Bennett has his fist clenched and raised up towards the sky as he admired it.

"I see. So that is the story of Ben Bennett?"

"More or less. There are some missing details. My father and I got in several fights about this, I lived on my own because of it. I may or may not have joined a group of thieves. I also got the meet the oldest man in the world, the legendary Steven Stone. Depending how long you can stand me I might share more of those stories with you."

"Alright, I am jealous you got to meet Steven Stone. I might force that story out of you sometime. But for now, what about your pokemon? I only see one poke ball on your belt which I assume belongs to Milotic. Where are the rest?" Mia's eyes darted around the room to check up on her pokemon who were all in the same positions in the party.

"My other pokemon are a Weezing and a Croagunk. But I left them behind. We got along really well and I liked them a lot. But my brother is so busy with his job and his wife, bless her soul, is busy working and taking care of their four kids. She only has time to really take care of them, they don't get a lot of fun and they live in Dewford now the population is so small that they don't have a lot of friends. But they got along with my pokemon really well and my pokemon actually enjoyed the kids. Those kids need some fun and need friends and my pokemon could offer that so they both agreed to stay behind. Milly hates kids and well everyone so I took her along. Funny story though, I only caught her because as a Feebas she looked so sickly that I thought she was a water/poison type." Mia's cheeks lit up as her smile grew wide.

"That's actually really sweet. I thought you were just a big goof that loves to fight."

"I am a complex man Mia. I am an enigma. So, what about you? What's your story?" Mia took in a long sigh as she drug her head back to a forward position.

"I mean. I guess its only fair to share some, I guess" she stalled. Her eyes rolled up to meet glances with the bright sun. "I was born in Sunnyshore, I grew up in Sunnyshore. We didn't really travel much. I visited a few of the neighboring towns but Sunnyshore offered more than enough entertainment." Mia paused for a moment to plan her next words.

"Why do you fight? How'd you get your skeleton?" Mia sighed again as she shook her head side to side. "You really don't like to share do you?"

"I don't. You would understand why if you knew. My parents grew up rich so that is how they got their skeletons. Fighting was such a big hobby for both of them growing up and they were rich themselves. So they wanted it to be an important part of mine and my sister's life as well. My sister didn't get into it as much as I did, though she still is quite strong. Like you, I just enjoy the exhilaration. It is the ultimate test for my mental and physical skills. But there is more than just that. I grew up around strong skeleton clashers my entire life. Both my parents are very skilled fighters, my grandma and my aunt are as well. Many of my parent's friends are strong. My father is friends with both Lady Moore and Wes Bartrin, two names you might've heard of. If you haven't, you will, they are a big deal in Sinnoh. Those two were around a lot. So strength is all I knew. Every major adult in my life was a strong fighter, so I have to be as well" hesitantly shared Mia. "That is all you get about me."

"Fair enough. I like it, good information. So we can stop the sharing time now. Let's talk plan, you mentioned before that you want to go hit Florama after Jubilife instead of Oreburgh. Both cities have a master so I am fine with that plan. Why though?"

"You said we were stopping sharing time. Your question leads to more sharing." Mia sighed again and Bennett couldn't help but look confused. "My sister lives in Oreburgh and we aren't on good terms. That and the city is all dust and rocks and dirt and no thanks. I'd much rather see the lush flower fields of Florama. First things first though, we still have to get to Jubilife. I don't know Hoenn well, I've never been there. But I don't think you've ever seen anything like Jubilife before. Prepare yourself, Benjamin Bennett."


	6. Early Beginnings Arc: Emergence

**Early Beginnings Arc:**

**Chapter 6: Emergence**

Jubilife stood just as tall as Canalave did, some buildings were even much taller. The wonderful city was comprised mostly of metal and greys, silvers and whites filled the eyes. There were plenty of people seen through the windows of the massive buildings but the streets themselves were not that full. Mia and Bennett walked side by side through the metal jungle with the night sky at their backs. Ivan trailed behind like usual with his flat facial expression. Gus was asleep on Mia's shoulder while Araveer was asleep inside of her ball. Bennett's head darted from side to side as he took in the city. His eyes were looking for something.

"So what makes this city so special? You said I've probably never seen anything like it but it just looks like a regular, massive city. Rustboro is pretty similar to this, just with more stone buildings." Mia clenched her teeth together as she looked embarrassed, darting her eyes away from Bennett's face.

"Well I thought about it more after I said that. Jubilife is something different, its just not exactly the most visible thing. But I will tell you. The thing that is missing are houses. Jubilife is completely a business city. Normal civilians are not allowed to live here. There are hotels for guests and apartments for employees of the companies to live in but that's it. Everything is either factories or business headquarters. The Skeleton Clash League has its department of rules here" explained Mia with explosive hand movements.

"Ah, that is interesting" dryly remarked Bennett. "Is there a reason for that?"

"Oh Hoenn boy…" Mia teased with her tongue stuck out. "The last thirty years have been some of the most exciting for Sinnoh history, you're missing out living in your boring water region. There was a power company called Gaigax. They came up in Jubilife and quickly chased all the other power companies out of town with their cheap, efficient electricity. They powered the entire town as well as providing cable for all of Sinnoh. But their power source was pokemon, yet they kept it secret. They ended up stealing all of the pokemon in town and from the wilds nearby. But Jubilife's civilians couldn't do anything about it, they needed electricity to survive. One day though four heroes came by and did something about it, taking down Gaigax. Jubilife survived, relying heavily on Canalave for help. But the city's reputation was damaged and without pokemon around it wasn't a desirable place. So the champion ended up striking a deal with a few businesses to get them to move into Jubilife. The champion fairly helped the civilians move out and thus the new Jubilife was born. There is your history lesson for the day, son." Bennett scratched at the stubble on his chin.

"That really is interesting. I don't know what other word to use, but it is."

"Of course it is. I'm telling you, recent Sinnoh history is full of this sort of stuff. I should buy you some books."

"I'll pass. I'm not much of a reader. I'll listen to your lessons though, Professor Mia."

"Not much of a reader?" questioned Mia with a louder tone. The group continued to move through the metal city though Bennett had no idea where they were going. "Oh man, I don't understand that. Anyway I need to have a phone call with my father to see what his plan is for the day. Could I get some privacy? Maybe just go and explore the city a bit? Then let's just meet up at the poke center hotel room? My father paid for a room for us already, it'll be under my name." Bennett shrugged his shoulder and began to pull off left of Mia. He softly waved goodbye.

"Sounds alright to me. Have fun."

"Hey you should take Ivan with you. He may not talk much but maybe you guys can exchange a sentence or two, get to know each other more." Both males shrugged and Ivan broke off the path to follow Bennett's mindless roaming. Mia continued straight as she fiddled around with her black pokenav. She flipped through her contacts and stopped at the one labeled 'Dad' with a picture of an Emboar.

"Hey sweetheart" enthusiastically answered a male voice after just one ring.

"Hey Dad" replied Mia with an adorable smile of enthusiasm. "When will you be free tonight?"

"Can you meet me outside of the rules division in like, thirty minutes?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alright I will see you then. Bye for now."

"Bye for now. It was really nice hearing your voice again." Water built up ever so slightly in Mia's fierce eyes. Her father had already hung up on his end and Mia simply shrugged. He was a busy man, he probably answered the phone in the middle of a meeting. Despite his schedule he always made time for his girls. Mia was staring at the picture on her phone of her father's Emboar. She wondered if Boris was with her father, she hadn't seen the silly pig for quite some time. Suddenly something clipped Mia's shoulder and she went tumbling backwards. Her extraordinary reflexes kicked in and her back foot stamped in place to stop her falling. There was a man right next to her who was stumbling backwards as well. He seemed just as shocked as Mia was. Both parties managed to stay on their feet yet the shock still made their eyes and lips peak out. The only problem was Mia's phone which was tumbling down to the ground. Mia's limber arm snatched out to grab it but she wasn't close enough or fast enough to save it. The device stopped just a centimeter from the ground as the man had swiftly pulled it from the air. He handed Mia her phone from his open palm with his head hung down in shame.

"Here is your phone mam. I'm very sorry about that, I should've been watching where I was going" he apologized. His voice was very deep and suave. He looked to be in his twenties. Deep, green eyes met with Mia's fierce hazel eyes. She was enthralled with his gorgeous eyes, his flawless white skin and slicked back black hair also helped. Her head rapidly shook from side to side to knock her out of her trance. The man was dressed in a clean, black suit. From the buttons, to his belt, to his shoes, everything was black. A slim, white tie was the only deviant from black on his clothes. Oddly enough his suit had a cloth hood that was hanging back off his head.

"Thanks" Mia replied as she retrieved her phone back and quickly put it in her shorts pocket. Next to the man she felt so underdressed in her shorts and tank top, both of which had some stains from lunch. "But its not your fault. I was staring into my phone. Are you alright?" The feeling of being inadequately dressed quickly went to the back of Mia's head, she didn't really care that much. The girl stood tall with her shoulders pushed back.

"Yeah, I think so" the stranger answered, glancing around his body for wounds. "It hurt a little more than it should've though. No offense but you look sort of weak, yet your stance is solid, like hitting a wall." Mia chuckled as she scratched the back of her head.

"Thanks. Blame my combat teacher for that. A fight can break out whenever, so always walk like you're fighting. Those words were drilled into me. And look weak? Are you telling me this body doesn't strike fear into men around the region?" Mia attempted to look menacing as she flexed both arms across her chest. There was a lot of definition to her muscles actually, just not a lot of bulk. The stranger chuckled this time and Mia returned to a normal stance with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean in disrespect. You have fantastic muscle tone, you are undoubtedly a fighter. By the way, my name is Mandon." The black haired man firmly offered his hand out to shake. Mia greeted it with her small hand and attempted to squeeze hard. Mandon didn't even seem phased by her squeeze, his arms were rather thick.

"I'm Mia. Nice to meet you. Well I am meeting someone so I need to get on my way. Are you a traveler or do you live here?"

"Traveler."

"I am as well, so who knows, maybe I'll see you again on the road."

"Maybe, take care." Mandon slowly waved goodbye as Mia nodded and returned on her way to meet her father. A woman appeared from behind Mandon with her long, wavy, brown hair flowing behind her. She looked to be in her young twenties, her symmetrical face and blue eyes made her quite pretty but she wore no smile. A beautiful, flowery white gown was draped over her shoulders and flowed down to the ground. But there was something off about her, she was slightly transparent and the level of her transparency would occasionally flicker.

"Why did you tell her your name was Mandon, that's not what you go by?" whined the transparent woman, her cheeks her flared up with frustration.

"Calm down my sweet. I did that because only you get to call me M."

* * *

><p>"Father!" excitedly exclaimed Mia. She ran towards a tall, rectangular building with her pig tails flopping behind her. In front of the building's glass door stood a large man, reaching well over six feet tall. His shoulders were broad and his arms were massive. Even though Mia was tall as well she looked like nothing compared to the giant as they shared a tight hug.<p>

"My daughter! How've you been sweetie?" Zan asked in a gentle tone as the hug ended and the two took a step back from each other. He brushed his shaggy, brown hair away from his bright teal eyes.

"I've been great of course. Happy thoughts, happy living right?" replied Mia in an enthusiastic tone. She was much louder speaking to her father than she had been before.

"That is right. I'm glad you remembered that. Wes's pessimism didn't rub off on you too much" commented Zan worriedly. Mia playfully pushed against his large shoulder with her tiny hand.

"Of course not. No one can damper my spirits, you should know that. Alright except maybe mother. But anyway. How did the meeting go?" Zan let out a whiny sigh as his eyes rolled up into the void of his head.

"Ugh meetings. That is the thing that is never talked mentioned about being the Skeleton Clash Champion, the meetings. No one prepared me for this. I've lost track of how many years I've been champion and I'm still not okay with the amount of meetings. But anyway no more of that. Back to you. I got that text from you about beating Posh and making a new companion. Did he already abandon you? I mean I know you were never good at making friends but that is a short friendship even for you" Zan joked with a hefty chuckle. Mia's cheeks flared up as his spun her body away from her father in defiance.

"Hey now, I made friends. Sometimes. Anyway his name is Bennett and he is still with me as far as I know. I sent him off with Ivan to go explore the town. I didn't want him to see you and recognize you. I feel like he will treat me differently if he knows I'm the champions daughter. I don't want that."

"Fair enough. And about Posh?"

"It was cool. He said there were no rules so I fought alongside Bennett who was fighting for the emblem. I had Gus go and set up spider web all around the room and we pushed him against the walls. I didn't get to use Seed Bomb though, which makes me sad. But it was still cool, if Sinnoh continues to give me a chance for fights like that I will be a very happy person." Mia was already wearing a large smile as her head gleefully bounced from side to side.

"I'm sure it will be. Don't tell the press this but my time traveling around Sinnoh gave me more intense fights than I've gotten while being the champion. Just the atmosphere of being a traveler, being young and still growing in strength. And getting into fights, some civilized official matches and other times, you will probably get into mischief. I know I did and you're very much my daughter. As much as your mother is against this travel of yours, I am still very much for it. Its good for character." Zan smiled proudly as he looked down at his daughter, who was facing him again. A loud growl of an Arcanine filled the airwaves around the duo. The sound was coming from Zan's jean pocket along with a vibration.

"Of course my sister would be calling" mumbled Mia jealously.

"Hello Layla, what's up?" Zan blurted over the phone.

"Dad, please help me." The girl had a deep, rugged voice but she was whispering very lightly. Zan didn't even look worried, he simply kept quiet and rolled his eyes. "I've been captured. In my lab in Oreburgh, my boss is up to no good and I confronted him about it. They forgot to take my phone. I'm serious this time. Please Dad."

"Don't worry sweetie. Just stay calm, I will be there soon. So just, deep breaths" comforted Zan in a light tone.

"Alright" Layla softly replied.

"I'm going to hang up now. Just relax." Zan slowly slipped the orange phone back into his pocket while shaking his head side to side.

"What's up?" curiously wondered Mia with an eyebrow raised.

"Your sister. Apparently she is taken prisoner at her work" informed Zan bluntly. Mia's eyes popped out with genuine concern. Her father just waved his hands over her eyes. "Don't be concerned. I get calls like this all the time from her. She gets really drunk at night and thus these sort of calls happen. I still always check up on them just in case but its started to get exhausting. And I am really needed in Veilstone, for another matter. But still, someone should check up on her to be safe." Zan looked at his daughter with begging, puppy dog eyes. Mia face instantly turned stern as she shook it from side to side.

"Dad no. Don't ask this of me dad."

"Mia please. It's probably nothing. But if it is something, think about the story you'll get, there will surely be fights involved. You know your sister is strong so if she got captured then her opponent is strong as well. She is your sister. I know you guys don't get along but you haven't seen her in what, a year? She is family, seeing her won't kill you and saving her if needed insures she won't be killed. Mia please" begged Zan. Mia sighed louder than ever as she threw her head back, her eyes locking on the moon.

"Fiiine" she collapsed. "But only because she is family. You owe me for this."

"I owe you. If I get a chance to see you again before you reach Sunnyshore I'll take you out to the nicest restaurant the town has to offer."

"And you have to bring Boris along." Zan sighed this time, as whiney of a sigh as his daughter.

"You really like that pig. Fine, Boris will be there too."

"That'll make us even."

* * *

><p>The dirty, rock town of Oreburgh is home to a lot of things. It has a Skeleton Clash Master and it has a Gym Leader. Not to mention there is the Oreburgh mine nearby, rumored to be home of many treasures. And Mia's sister is being held hostage in the town as well. Or is she? Mia and Bennett show up to investigate but things don't go as easily as they hoped. All on the next [b]Iron Fist: Detective Mia.[b]


	7. Rescue Layla Arc: Detective Mia

"This city is so gross" Mia exclaimed and she kicked up a storm of dust from the tan, dirt road. Bennett shrugged his shoulders back as he casually strolled with his hands placed on his head. Gus quietly napped on Mia's shoulder. Araveer walked a few paces ahead of the group and the Roserade looked just as disgusted as Mia did. "Its so dirty."

"And dull" added Araveer.

"Iron Islands were bad but that was an island that one person lived on so its forgivable. This is a whole city" Mia continued to whine. Bennett shrugged again as his head rotated around to take in the city.

"Its charming" he commented with a smug smile. Mia and Araveer instantly reared their heads towards Bennett with their jaws dropped in disgust.

"No, I'm charming. This city is a dump" mentioned Mia. Her loud comments attracted sneers from the occasionally civilian walking around the street. The brown city was spread wide but almost every building was just one story tall. Oreburgh was constructed of mostly bricks and stone but there was plenty of metal still involved in the buildings. It wasn't as busy as Jubilife but there were faces walking around. The only vibrant colors in the town came from people's clothing, there wasn't a single tree or flower around. "Let's just get to my sister and get up to Eterna. They were several reasons why I wanted to go up to Florama instead of this. Now I'm sure you get why." Mia took a turn to the right and snatched Bennett by his short sleeve woven to drag him the right way.

"You know where you are going? How many times have you been here?" wondered Bennett as he straightened on the sleeve that Mia crumpled. Araveer had kept going straight as well but quickly realized her mistake and jogged to catch up. Mia's lips puffed out as she went into thinking mode.

"Uh, I've been here like twice? My memory is good but its excellent with remembering directions. If I've been there once, even like five years ago, I can get there again" bragged the red head. "And here it is." Up front of the group was a white building coated with dust and dirt. The doors were golden oak and several white pillars surrounded the building.

"Its pretty" mumbled Bennett. "You said she was an archeologist right?"

"Yeah. The building only looks nice because the Oreburgh Museum funded this little team. Its just her and her boss and they go through the Oreburgh Mine trying to find valuables in the dirt." Mia's fists clenched as her pace immediately increased. Her movements were stopped by Bennett's hand on her bare shoulder.

"Let me handle this. You're a bit too emotionally charged. If your sister really is being held hostage just going in demanding to see her isn't going to work. I'll go in and smooth talk our way to get her location." Bennett gently moved Mia out of the way and danced his way up the two stairs to the front doors. With a solid fist he knocked on the door twice. He could hear rustling and voices come from inside but couldn't make out any of the words. After some screaming and a few moments later the door inched open. A woman with short, black hair stuck her head through the opening.

"We are in the middle of an extremely important discovery. So leave" barked the woman in a gruff voice. She followed up by slamming the heavy door but it would not shut. There was a muscular hand holding the door open just an inch. Bennett glared at the girl who was glaring back. A blast of wind blew through Bennett's ruffled hair and forced his feet back an inch. The door was firmly shut. Mia looked at Bennett intently, watching his cheeks flush up with red. She was curious on how he would react to this. Immediately the red head began to burst up with laughter as Bennett cocked back his right fist. Chunks of wooden door flew into the building as Bennett's poisonous jab blew a hole in the middle of the door. Purple liquid remained on parts of the wood and it melted the oak away. Mia's legs shook from the laughter, barely holding her body up.

"Yeah, that was real smooth. Good job" teased Mia in between bursts of laughter. Her hands were firmly clenching her gut that felt like it was going to burst.

"We just need to speak to Layla" demanded Bennett. He peered in the hole but he could only see a glowing, marble floor. The voices had stopped and he couldn't see anyone inside.

"We are really busy, come back in a few hours" shouted the female. Another blast of wind was summoned, pushing through the hole and hitting Bennett in his chest, making him stumble back a few paces. Poison dripped from Bennett's fist again as he clinched it one more time. Mia's rough hands grabbed onto his shoulder and drug him away from the door.

"Come on Mr. Smooth. Man your temper is worse than mine. Let's leave them be for now" ordered Mia, frustration was present in her voice.

"What about your sister?" wondered Bennett, walking on his own now.

"We aren't giving up, we are just trying a new tactic. Something weird is going on. Only my sister and her boss work there yet that girl wasn't either of them. They could've hired someone new but her behavior was obviously odd. We are going to find the other person that could offer some information before we knock down doors, we have to be somewhat civilized. We are going to find the Skeleton Clash Master of Oreburgh." Bennett grunted as Mia chewed on her lip and the two went back into the middle of the city. Mia's pokemon continued to tag along silently.

* * *

><p>Back in the archeology building the voices were back again, bickering loudly. The inside of the building was just one circular room with four white doors, all of which were closed. The black haired girl from earlier was still in the room with her back leaned against the front door and her arms crossed. A black, cotton robe was draped along her entire body, completely covering even her hands. There was a hood on the robe that hung off her back. In the room were two other men from which the bickering was coming from. One of the men was dressed in a white tuxedo with black buttons and a black tie. Despite the heat he seemed completely comfortable. His deep, green eyes were filled with passionate anger. He was Mandon, the same Mandon that Mia had met at Jubilife. Across from him was a small, scrawnier bald man with large glasses. This man was Isaac Norton, Layla's boss. He was dressed in a torn grey shirt and just as damaged brown shorts. Dirt danced around his entire body, from his toes to his face.<p>

"Someone is already investigating into Layla. We have no idea who they are, how strong they are but they had a skeleton" shouted Mandon. He took a step back and placed his palm over his disappointed face. Deep, soothing breaths were inhaled but they had no effect on his anger. "Because you're the idiot that took a hostage, took her skeleton and her pokemon, but didn't take her freaking phone." Mandon's hand was still covering his ashamed face but the other hand was waving around maniacally.

"They left though. Your other two associates are already loading the product. You should be long out of here before anyone interferes" defended Isaac. He couldn't even look at Mandon. Instead his dull brown eyes stared at the muddled, marble flooring.

"We better" Mandon barked.

"You won't get out of here" shouted Layla's voice. It came from behind one of the doors. From the sound of it she sounded completely healthy, just very frustrated. "I called my father. That man that was just here was just scouting the situation for him. He went to go report to my father, the Champion of Sinnoh. Who will be here shortly. Your thieving days are over Isaac. That discovery we found belongs to the region, not to one man." Mandon glared at the door as his hand slide down his face back to a normal position. He rotated his head over to this black haired associate.

"Find them and slow them down. And if you see Champion Zan or Master Sky, run. Do not engage. Is that understood stefani?" ordered Mandon in a strict tone. His black cloaked associate stefani nodded before flipping on her dark hood and slipping out the front door. "Thanks for the information Layla, you just helped order that man's death, whoever he is. All you had to do is keep silent. I just want to take my treasure and leave. You had to call people here to rescue you yet I'm not going to hurt you. But now there will be some death on your hand. Good luck sleeping at night." Mandon didn't even wait for a reply, he moved forward, gripping Isaac by the arm and entering the one door that was straight across from the main doors.

"You won't get away with this. My father will destroy you thief!"

* * *

><p>Bennet and Mia stomped through Oreburgh at an alarmingly quick pace. Mia darted her head from side to side panicky as she slid to a halt in the middle of an intersection.<p>

"Are you lost, Direction Queen?" wondered Bennett with a smug smirk overtaking his angry face. Mia instantly flicked her wrist into Bennett's shoulder.

"I've never been to his place before alright" Mia defended while glaring at the smug Bennett. "I just, thought I could figure it out on the go. But I was wrong alright. You'd think the Skeleton Clash Master's building would stand out." A passerby stopped as he heard Mia's words. The blonde male slowly approached Mia's group by a few steps.

"Sorry to eavesdrop but you said you are looking for the Skeleton Clash Master of Oreburgh?" he wondered with a soft, gentle voice.

"Yeah?" Mia replied with a glimpse of hope brightening up her eyes.

"Well you're looking right at him. I am Clash Master Orick."

* * *

><p>Mia and Bennett have located Orick but what does he have to say? Is he the protector of Oreburgh or does he not care? He and Mia get into a heated conversation. While they argue they have an assassin on their trail. Will stefani strike the heroes down? All on the next <strong>Iron Fist: Big Coward.<strong>


End file.
